Ohh No I'am Fujoshi
by Hime From The Dark World
Summary: Awal, Sakura, sebagai seorang fujoshi, "itu artinya aku fujoshi"/"ini tidak mungkin". sumary gak mutu banget, warning : shoun ai, ke Fujoshian, humor garing krez krezz, pair NaruGaa...! enjoy reading and review


"Gaa-Chan, kita keluar yuk" ajak Naruto, kepada Gaara.

"Kemana ?" Tanya Gaara kebingungan.

"Sudah ikut saja" kata Naruto sembari menarik tangan Gaara.

**Oh,,,,no I'am Fujoshi**

Warning : Shoun Ai/ Yaoi, dengan rated rendah sehingga aman untuk anak kecil hihihhi (karena kebetulan Authornya juga masih Kodomo XD), Fujoshi, Cerita Geje, Garing, Typo, dan mashi banyak lagi.

Disclaimer : Om Mashasi Tercinta 3

Pair : NaruGaa, dengan Sakura sebagai calon Fujoshi

Selamat Menikmati ^_^

**Oh... No I'am Fujoshi**

Sementara itu di bangku tepat di depan bangku NaruGaa,

Sakura yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan dua sahabatnya Hinata dan Ino, sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Gaara sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas.

" hmmm… mereka dekat sekali yah, aku jadi iri " celetuk Ino, meihat adegan Naruto dan Gaara tadi.

" Tapi ku rasa ada yang aneh dari hubungan mereka " guman Sakura, yang akhir-akhir ini memperhatikan cara berjalan Gaara yang agak lambat.

"anoo… Mungkin Sakura-Chan, hanya cemburu kepada Gaara-kun yang lebih mementingkan Naruto-kun "gumam Hinata kepada sakura dicampur blushing karena mikirin Naruto.

"ehh.." kaget Sakura, apa ? dia cemburu ? dan sejak kapan pula ia menyukai Gaara ?

" ahhh… betul itu apa lagi kalu bukan cemburu ?" celetuk Ino.

"ehhh… bukan begitu ?" elak Sakura

"terus apa dong ?" goda ino

"hihihihih, Sakura cemburuuu" ejek Ino semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat kepala Sakura Mulai berasap

"weeeeee :p, Sakura jidat Cemburu " ejek ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

BRAAAAAKKKKK

Ok baiklah sakura suda tidak tahan lagi hingga akhirnya menggebrak meja hingga mejanya bengkok, membuat hinata dan ino kaget.

" baiklah sudah cukup dasar ino babi " marah sakura kembali menendang meja tak bersalah itu hinga jatu terbalik, dan bergegas keluar kelas.

" Sakura-chan" gumam Hinata.

"hey tunggu sakura kau mau kemana ?" teriak ino, yang sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh sakura.

Sementara itu…

"ahhhhhh…. Siapa bilang aku cemburu, biar kubuktikan lihat saja kau ino babi" teriak sakura sambil menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah'

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu atap yang sudah mulai berkarat tanda jarang murid yang pergi ke tempa ini, saat pintu sudah mulai terbuka setengah, sakura hanya berdiri terpaku mlihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di hadapanya, segera ia melompat kembali kebalik pintu mengurungkan niatnya untu masuk lebih jauh, terlihat pemandangan Naruto yang sdang memeluk Gaara dari belakang, terlihat wajah Gaara yang biasanya stoic, keren dan tampa ekspresi itu memerah sedikit.

"apa yang mereka lakukan di sini ?" Tanya sakura, lebih kepada dirinya. Dilihatnya agi adegan itu yang mulai berubah menjadi Naruto yang mencium bibir Gaara dengan lembut, tapi lamakelamaan mulai menuntut.

"jangan-jangan merekaaa…." Pikiran sakura mulai kemana-mana.

Tiba –tiba

Teeeeetttttt Teeeeeeeetttttttt

Bel masuk mulai berbunyi, sebenarnya sakura tidak tega meninggalkan adegan panas itu tapi ia lebih tidak tega jika harus membolos karena adegan itu, sakura sempat melirik Naruto dan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya maupun bel yang berbunyi, malah adegan merusak mata itu makin menjadi-jadi, dan semakin panas *author malah lagi ngipas-kipas*

"huffft" sakura menghela nafas sebelum meninggalkan atap dan pergi kekelas, tentu saja dengan berbagai pikiran yang melayang layang bagai cucian di otaknya.

Di kelas…

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran karena adegan panas merusak mata tadi berputar-putar terus di otaknya, telebih lagi..

Diliriknya dua bangku kosong di belaknya, sejak kejadian tadi Naruto dan Gaara sama sekali belum kekelas, membuat pikiran sakura makin terbang ke mana-mana.

Mulai dari adegan rated T hingga M yang dilakukan oleh pasangan NaruGaa, tanpa sadar darah mulai menetes dari hidung sakura.

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya kakashi sensei kepada sakura.

"ehh…" Tanya sakura cengo.

" hidungmu berdara" jawab kakashi, yang diikuti pandangan murid-murid lain ke sakura.

"ehhhh… hidungku" kata sakura sambil menyeka hidungnya.

"sudahlah, kau bisa beristirahat si ruang uks " ucap kakashi.

Dan akhirnya seharian penuh sakura dirawat di uks karena darah di hidungnya tidak berhenti keluar.

Skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp Timmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Teeeeeetttttt teeeeeeeettt teeeeeeeetttt

Bel pulangpun berbunyi

"sakura , mau pulang bersama, sepertinya keadaanmu, masih belum membaik, dan maaf soal tadi "ajak ino

"ahhhhh… tidak usah, ada hal yang harus ku urus, pulang sajalah duluan " kata sakura sambil berlari menuju atap.

"hmmm…baiklah" gumam ino.

Tap tap tap, lari sakura kian cepat.

Dengan perlahan di bukanya pintu atap (takut ketahuan)

Tapii.. kosong..

"ehhhh… kemana mereka ?" Tanya sakura, sambil melangkah masuk lebih jauh, berjalan kearah tembok pembatas. Di lihatnya Naruto yang sedang menarik Gaara keluar pagar.

"ahhhh. Itu dia…" batin sakura, sembari berlari kearah pagar…

Dengan perlahan sakura mengikuti Naruto dan Gaara yang berjalan tidak jauh di depan, mengabaikan statusnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi penguntit *catat itu #author di gigit

" sakit yah, Gaa-chan" Tanya Naruto dengan nada manja idih idih bikin muntah *dirasenggan.

Plaaaakkk

" ini semua salahmu bodoh, kenapa kau menyerangku di sekolah ? "kata gaara sembaru meemukul kepala Naruto,

'menyerang ? apa maksudnya itu' batin sakura.

" itu karena kau terlalu 'maniss' jadi aku tidak tahan" kata naruto yang cukup besar sehingga mampu di dengar sakura. (kan sakura gak tuli)

'haaaaaaa…. Gaara maniss ?' batin sakura.

" kenapa tidak sekali-kali aku yang menyerangmu yah" Tanya gaara.

" ahhhh… kau boleh saja menyerangku tapi tetap dalam posisi uke, aku kan same "

"dasar " gumam gaara.

Ok… baiklah semua kata-kata Naruto dan Gaara membuat Sakura pusing. Jika di susun ulang semuanya di mulai dari Gaara yang jalanya lambat, kejadian di atap sekolah, same dan uke,

Jaaaaadiiii…

" merekaaaaa… Gay " pekik sakura, untung Naruto dan Gaara sudah jauh di depan kalau tidak mungkin sakura akan di cap penguntit.

"jadi naruto dan gaara gay dan mereka sudah pacaran " pekik sakura lagi, sambil mnarik rambutnya.

" dan terlebih lagi, hidungku berdarah " gumam sakura "itu berarti, aku Fujoshi" tambahnya lagi, "tapi tidak mungkin " kata sakurah berjalan balik kearah rmahnya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berciuman di bawah pohon, di suatu taman.

Sakura berjalan sambil menenangkan dirinya yang kacau, tetapi tidak bisa.., jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dan darah tak berhenti mengucur dari hidungnya. Dan…

"huh,,, baiklah aku Fujoshi"

" tapi besok pasti akan ada, yang shock, dan menangis " batin sakura membayangkan wajah ino dan hinata "hihihihihihih" tawa sakura

**OMAKE**

" hiksssss… hiksss… Naruto-kun " tangis hinata

"ini tidak mungkinnnnnnnn" gumam ino tak percaya

"kan sudah ku bilang, meraka pacaran" kata sakura meliri Naruto Dan Gaara yang pucat.

Dan setelah itu makin banyak pasangan Yaoi, dan Fujoshi yang bermunculan di KHS, yah itu semua karena ulah Sakura

**OWARI**

Yahhhh gimana ficnya, geje kan, garingkan, fic ini kuhusus ku persembahkan unuk kar-ne, yama-ne, hikari-ne, dan yang lainya.

Makasi yah yama-ne yang udah kasi tau tentang disclaimer, yaudah review, yahhhh byeee…


End file.
